


Next Time

by thblackflame



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thblackflame/pseuds/thblackflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas has a thing for Axel's hair and just can't seem to help himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> ~*:IIDisclaimerII:*~
> 
> I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor do I make money from writing this fic.

There was just something about that red hair. All he wanted to do was to thread his fingers through the strands, feel the texture of it, find out if it really was as stiff as it looked or if it was as soft as he fantasized it would be. He secretly hoped that his fingers would slide right through it like it was silk against his skin. He could just daydream about that forever. He probably would have gone right one thinking about it, too, if not for the green eyes that flashed in his direction and caught his.

 

“Can I help you?”

 

Roxas felt his cheeks grow warm. “Um...no, I--”

 

A scarlet brow arched as Axel tilted his head. “You know, there’s an old saying about pictures and how long they last.”

 

The blond winced a little, running a hand through his own hair. “Eyah, about that. Sorry. I was just thinking.”

 

The other brow went up. “Thinking? And staring at me. What do those two things have to do with one another?”

 

Roxas shook his head. “I wasn’t staring at you, I was staring at your hair.”

 

“My hair.” Axel shook his head, the subject of interest bouncing a little with the movement. Roxas watched, transfixed for a moment before a hand waved in front of his face. “Hello?”

 

Roxas blinked and focused back on Axel’s face. “What?”

 

“You were staring at my hair.” He crossed his arms. “Why the interest, Roxy?”

 

Roxas bit his lower lip for a moment. His eyes darted from Axel’s to that red hair. Throwing sanity out the window, he blurted, “I wanna touch your hair!”

 

Whatever Axel had been expecting Roxas to say, it clearly hadn’t been that. The redhead’s eyes went wide and his mouth hung open, just a little; in a way that had the blond thinking about other things than hair just at that moment.

 

Axel cleared his throat, gaining Roxas’ attention again. “Okay. Well, that’s unexpected.” He cleared his throat again, averting his eyes before they held the blond’s again. “Okay.”

 

Roxas blinked, not entirely certain he had heard Axel correctly. “Okay?”

 

Axel looked around. He ran his own hand through his hair and held the back of his own neck. “Okay.” He leaned his head down to Roxas’ level. “Go ahead.”

Presented with the scarlet tresses, Roxas licked his lips. His hands itched and it only took a moment of thought before he reached up. He threaded his fingers in slowly, vaguely aware of the soft sigh that escaped his lips at the touch. It didn’t seem possible, but it was softer than he imagined. He ran a hand from root to tip, curling his fingers at the ends. 

 

Roxas didn’t have the words to describe the texture. It was like fleece, supple and so soft it begged to be touched. He wanted to put his cheek against it or nuzzle the hairline just behind Axel’s ear.The blond licked his lips again as a whole new fantasy played out in his mind and without realizing it he was massaging Axel’s scalp.

 

The redhead cleared his throat and his hands covered Roxas’. He brought his head up a little and looked down into the blond’s eyes. “Keep doing that and we’re gonna have to go somewhere.”

 

Distracted as he was with his little fantasy, he didn’t quite understand what Axel was saying. “Go somewhere?”

 

A slow smile curved on Axel’s lips. “You are so cute.” Without warning, Axel tilted his head and brushed his lips against the blonde's. He pulled away briefly and whispered, “Very cute.” The redhead captured Roxas’ lips again, this time running one of his own hands through the blond hair. He deepened the kiss as he tilted Roxas’ face up, parting his lips just enough to trail his tongue along the seam of the other’s lips.

 

Roxas couldn’t help the moan that forced his lips apart nor could he help the whimper when Axel took advantage of the opening. He held Roxas’ face with both hands as he kissed him, sliding his tongue against the younger man’s. The touch of Axel’s tongue against his own was hot and moist, making other parts of him hot and moist. He clutched at the front of Axel’s shirt as the redhead pulled away, chasing the lips for a moment before he came back to himself.

 

Roxas felt his entire face flush and he shifted his eyes around, unable to bring himself to look into Axel’s eyes. As it turned out, he didn’t need to as Axel tilted his head and nuzzled the spot behind Roxas’ ear, just as he had fantasized.

 

“Next time.” Axel’s breath was hot on his ear. “In private.”

 

With that, he walked away, leaving Roxas there, flushed and flabbergasted. After a moment a slow smirk crossed his lips and he headed off to find a nice private place for next time.

**Author's Note:**

> -For Remmy-


End file.
